This invention relates generally to the application of removable indicia to footwear, and particularly footwear in the category of an athletic shoe, casual shoe, and the like.
As is well known this day and age, the sustaining sale of products generally in the category of fashion oriented clothing, footwear, and the like, depends substantially upon not only the particular style designed into the item of clothing, but likewise, the identifying means in the nature of the trademark, the service mark, tradename, of the like, or generally, the designer's lable, used for distinguishing the source or origin of the manufactured and marketed product. As a result, and as has become quite apparent over the past few decades, the application of an identifying source, as in the nature of a trademark, or the like, to items of clothing have become quite a prominent business practice, and well accepted to the marketing trade. But, the usual procedure thus far employed in the application of such indicia to clothing has been either through the application of stitching, an adhesive, or through the silk screening or otherwise printing of the trademark directly to the manufactured goods. Hence, the removal, replacement, or transfer of such indicia upon clothing through the concept of this current invention, and that is by applying a removable means to the footwear so that the trademark can be removed, or replaced with another, to applicant's knowledge, has never been employed.
It is, therefore, the subject matter of this current invention to provide means for removably applying an identifying indicia, design, slogan, or other print to items of clothing, but particularly footwear, and which can be removed and replaced with related means.
Another object of this invention is to provide the application of a label, or the like, through the agency of Velcro, or that hook and pile type of fastener, to designated components of footwear, so that the trademark or other indicia applied to the label may be either removed or replaced, as a change of display.
Another object of the invention is to provide the application of identifying indicia, or design, to a support means that is applied to the sole of an athletic or other type of shoe, and which may extend for a short distance, or even a substantial distance, around the heighth of the sole in order to add to the attractiveness, but yet versatility of appearance, for the footwear to which the concept is applied.
Another object of this invention is to provide the application of the foregoing type of indicia to the sole of an athletic shoe, and which may be recessed therein so as to afford uniformity of appearance in the flush mount of the display within the sole of any type of shoe to which it is applied.
Another object of this invention is to provide a removable tab that may be applied to various components of footwear, and particularly an athletic shoe.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawing.
Prior art known to applicant relating to the subject matter of this invention include decorative means that may be applied and replaced along the sides or quarter portion of footwear, such as through the insertion of color patches within a rimmed pocket part, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,477, to Adams, et al. In addition, applicant is aware that similar type of color patches are applied to shoes, as a means of attaching identification or color changes also to the sides or quarter portions of footwear. The use of Velcro for applying a pocket onto clothing is generally disclosed in the prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,108, to Daniels. In addition, the use of Velcro for holding straps, or the like, onto footwear is shown in the prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,861, to Pelfrey, in addition to the various Antonious U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,282,657, 4,451,995, 4,126,951, and 4,296,558. Furthermore, the patent to Giese, No. 4,366,634, discloses a related embodiment. Also, the prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,287, ent to Gulbransen, shows the use of Velcro for holding a pocket to a shoe. In addition, the use of Velcro for holding pocket flaps onto a shoe or footwear are shown also in the prior U.S. patent to Robert J. Gamm, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,559, and 4,384,418. These two latter patents are owned by a common assignee of the invention of this current application. These are examples of known prior art.